SEDUCE
by MarriedtoDraco
Summary: Ginny formulates a wicked plan to bring Hermione and Draco closer together. It begins with putting Hermione in stilettos and ends with the couple in salsa costumes! An insight into the couple's past that nobody knows of. What had Hermione done to deserve his hatred as they grew up? Fluff and love! Please R&R!
1. They meet again

_**Disclaimer:**_ **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I simply own the plot and my love for the couple! 3 **

Chapter 1

Sharp heels clicked loudly on the dungeon floor purposefully like a predator on a mission to grab it's prey. The staccato echoed across the walls and the beat amplified. Somewhere down there a class full of Gryffindors and Slytherins heard the noise and as is usual in the fickle-minded youth their attention didn't even take a nanosecond to wander. As their professor put the full stop on the sentence he was writing on the board he turned to notice a very distracted class and then he too noticed the quickly approaching sound and somehow stilled anticipation of the owner of the stilettos. Never in a thousand years would he have thought of what happened next.

_**(Previous week: In the Headmistress's Office)**_

"Good morning Ms. Granger and thank you for coming at such a short notice. Please have a seat." McGonagall smiled at her favourite student. She was never the one into favouritism but Hermione Granger was beyond a mere witch, she had the capacity to be one of the most powerful witches of the century.

Hermione greeted back politely and took a seat across the grand table and saw Dumbledore wink at her from his portrait. It made her miss him more and she smiled at him sadly.  
"Ms. Granger, I hear you have decided to leave your position at Flourish and Blotts'? I am sorry to hear that they are losing a remarkable asset."

Hermione felt her cheeks heating up; McGonagall wasn't the type to just casually praise someone. "Yes Ma'am, I think I need to change my career path. Even though the book store offers the best work environment but I do not think I am really serving a bigger purpose there."

McGonagall assessed her for few seconds before speaking up "Ms. Granger, That's exactly why I have called you here. I am offering you the position of the Transfiguration Professor here at Hogwarts."

"For Real?" Hermione blurted without thinking.

McGonagall chortled, "Well, sadly the 'Fake' Transfiguration professor post has been kindly accepted by Peeves so we are just left with the 'For real' one" She air quoted the 'for real' and left a flabbergasted Hermione at it's wake. Even Hermione wasn't sure what she was more tongue-tied about, her getting the job or McGonagall having a sense of humour.

"No professor, yes professor… I mean I will gladly take it, I am honoured!"

"Well, you can join from the coming week Ms. Granger. Arrangements would be made as per your wishes. Anything else you would like to talk about?"

"Erm, I would also like to take up dance lessons in Hogwarts. I realised that during my duration here that there are many students who would like to dance."

McGonagall studied her over her spectacles. "Are you trained Ms. Granger? More importantly, will you be able to find that much time?"

"Oh I will manage my classes well Professor, I will schedule the dance classes in the evenings when everyone finds it convenient. And yes ma'am, I have taking dance lessons from the beginning of my first year. In the holidays at my parent's house and I practiced myself during the school years. "

"It sounds promising Ms. Granger. Students will be notified. I am impressed with your dedication to the school."

Hermione felt herself blush again and got up to go "Thank You so much for this opportunity professor."

McGonagall shook her hand warmly and watched her favourite student leave through the spiral staircase as she reminisced of her own teaching days and smiled to herself.

Hermione cringed as her heels clapped loudly on the floor. She knew it was a bad day to wear this pair of footwear but it was her first day and she wanted to be presentable, Ginny had said they make her legs look sexy and also there was this other reason.

_**(A phone call 2 days before the joining date)**_

"Ginny! McGonagall offered me the Transfiguration Professor post!" Hermione squealed into her phone.

Ginny let out a low whistle "Congratulations darling! You so deserve that post! And you are obviously very happy because you are all squeaky and everything!" She laughed.

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, I will go pack now."

Before she could cut the call she got interrupted my Ginny "Hey sister! You are not doing this alone! Do you remember your old time lover teaches there too?"

"He is isn't my lover-"

"But you want him to be, don't you?"

"Gin, I have just fancied him-"

"Like since forever Mione! You will now do what the great Ginny says."

"I know Ginny you have that smug face on but it doesn't really suit you" Hermione made a feeble attempt at a comeback.

"Oh stop your whining Mione! I am coming over and choosing your wardrobe and I have a plan." Hermione could feel the evil glint in her best friend's eyes emanating all the way up to her and she cringed.

But she knew better than to argue "Okay Gin, come on over."

During the next two days she had prepped Hermione for her teaching year and formulated a plan, she had named it '_**S.E.D.U.C.E. (Screw Everyone, Draco Under Control for Eternity)**_'. Hermione took minute to process the ludicrous acronym before she burst into laughter. She was almost going to fall off the edge of her bed when she decided to try and control herself. It took Ginny's best effort to convince her of the validity of her plan.

"You know Gin, Your wicked mind can cook up great plans but it lacks in the acronym department" Hermione said sarcastically to which she received a pillow attack smack in her face and the best friends enjoyed for the rest of the evening.

She sighed in exasperation at her friend's plan as she reached the door of the room she was headed to. The sign read 'Defence against the Dark Arts'. She took a deep breath, offered a small prayer in the name of Merlin that Ginny's plan was failsafe and turned the knob.

_**I think Ginny is sharp as a knife. You think so too? Please R & R. ^_^**_


	2. Lovers' tussle

Chapter 2

As the door swung open Hermione was conscious of a class full of students staring at her. Not to forget a very surprised professor who was keenly observing her.

Draco Malfoy had never looked so good. The passing years have taken away the awkward lankiness and instead bestowed him with plenty toned muscled noticeable even under his fitted suit piece. He was a towering 6'2'' and he had gelled back his hair in a suave fashion. Just a few rogue strands fell on his eyes; on his gorgeous silver eyes. He wore an imperceptible stud on his right earlobe and it just added to his mystique.

Draco looked at Granger with his eyebrow cocked. What has happened to her? Years have been generous to Granger too. She had grown taller too and slender but not skinny, she had an athletic body and the satin top and the pencil skirt accentuated that. She wore light eye makeup but her burgundy lipstick made up for that. She wore black horn-rimmed spectacles and her hair was knotted into a lose bun with tendrils escaping to frame her face. The way she leaned against the doorway, Merlin's pants she looked sexy.

"Well Professor Malfoy, Good Morning" she smirked at him.

Wait is Granger smirking at me? Draco wondered. "Morning" he tipped his head.

"I was wondering whether I can take your next class. You see I have my first ever class today and I wouldn't want to waste a teaching period on introductions."

Malfoy was visibly enraged by this intrusion but he decided to be polite in front of the class "Sure, Professor Granger. I am almost done for today. You may take this class."

He didn't pay any attention to her as he coolly made his way out of the class even ignoring Hermione's strut over to the teacher's desk. The class watched on amused, it was not everyday a professor got under Malfoy's skin. Hermione was aware of the indifference Draco had shown but she decided to ignore that and addressed the class.

"Hello class, I am your new Transfiguration professor-"

"You are Ms. Hermione Granger! The brains of the Golden Trio! I am a huge fan miss!" a girl chirped.

"I would say she is the beauty of the trio too." A boy at the back chuckled.

"Well well, thank you for that but I hope you guys can work hard enough to get into my good books. My beauty didn't really defeat the Dark Lord now." She winked at the class and a collective laughter rippled through and she knew it was going to be a good year.

Later that afternoon Hermione got cornered by Draco. "Granger, I don't appreciate what you did today. Never repeat it again."

Hermione smiled at him innocently "What did I do Malfoy? You gave me permission yourself."

Malfoy stepped towards her dangerously and glared at her "No games with me Granger. I am not what I used to be."

Hermione exhaled when Draco had stepped back and she gazed dolefully at Draco's retreating back. "Ginny, what have you gotten me into?" she sighed.

Hermione had set up the dance studio in the room of requirement with help from McGonagall. She had also invited a friend from her dance classes to help her with the duet sections, named Dominic. He was a wizard too but he had received his magical education in America. She was glad to see a huge turn out that evening in the ROR and not only girls but a fair amount of boys had also turned up. The room she had requested for was mirrored so that dancers can view themselves performing from all angles. The floor was made of softwood so that any fall did not cause too much damage. Overall the studio was wide and open, a wide expanse of which had an airy and bright feel to it.

"Good evening dancers. I can't tell you all how glad I am with the turnout. I would like to begin the session with stretching exercises. Please follow my lead!" Hermione was very happy and it was visible. She was also enthusiastic and confident about her students. If there was something that she loved other than reading books, it'd be dancing. Rest of the evening went uneventfully. She helped students better their postures and occasional jokes from Dominic sealed the evening as a success.

At the end of the class she gathered them for an announcement "At the end of the second month together we shall put up a show for the school. This would help motivate others who might be hesitant in coming forth. I hope you guys are in on it and put your heart and soul into it."

The class clapped and cheered in response, loving the idea and Hermione beamed at them. "Dismissed class. See you here tomorrow!"

This routine continued for a week and Hermione had given up hope on ever crossing path with Malfoy again when one evening he calmly walked into their practice. "A minute of you precious time Granger?" The veiled hostility didn't escape anyone.

"You have a minute Professor Malfoy." Hermione said with nonchalance.

"Why is my class stuck up doing your stupid splits and pirouettes when they are supposed to be finishing my essay for tomorrow?" he hissed.

"They can manage their interests and duties together Malfoy. They are not kids who need to be told everything to be done." Hermione spat.

"I am the Slytherin head and my students are devoting too much time here! They are not all knowing smart-asses like you Granger." Draco stopped in his tracks. He knew he had gone too far."

"I am sorry-" Draco began.

"No, it's fine Professor." The last word dripping with venom. "Class dismissed." She said to the class and left.

Hermione went into her room and floo-called Ginny. "Ginny, this won't work." She sobbed.

"Minny! This was never going to be easy! You have to give your heart a try!"

"I can't see this side of him Gin!" Hermione sobbed uncontrollably and then she heard a soft knock on the door.

"I don't know your password Granger. Please let me in."

Hermione turned to gaze at Ginny's face in the fire and gave a quizzical look. Ginny just nodded and disappeared. "Bye Mione. Take good care of yourself."

As the door swung open Malfoy saw that Hermione's eyes were red and she sniffled every now and then.

"I have come to apologise for what I said Granger. That was very ungentlemanly of me." Draco looked sincere.

Hermione didn't say anything just nodded at him. Draco continued further. "I have a suggestion for you. I will watch over the class so that they don't over-exert yourself and I will also not interfere in your practice."

His words were a beacon of hope for Hermione. She felt the knot in her heart dissolving. "Sure Malfoy. We can do that. Truce?" she extended her hand for him to shake.

Draco looked at the extended hand and at her again. He narrowed his eyes slightly and shook it. "Later Granger."

Hermione quickly conjured a patronus and sent it Ginny's way.

_'It's working.'_

_**Hope for us all! Will it really work? Do you guys think? Please R & R! ^_^**_


	3. Ginny helps

Chapter-3

In the coming practice sessions Draco would silently observe the class without saying a word. Hermione would try and idle talk with him but he'd always cut her off.

Draco wanted to resist her as much as he could. As he sat there he saw Hermione put her hair down. It wasn't tied up in that annoying hair-do of hers. Her brunette hair cascaded down her back to just above her hips. They fell in soft curls and some of them even fell over her face and her smiling lips. He watched mesmerised as she moved to the beats, careless and graceful. She really did love to dance, she always had.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes fell on him and she smiled at him. This was enough to jerk Draco out of his reverie. He got up suddenly and moved out of the practice room.

Outside he stood with his back against the wall and took deep breaths. "Not again Draco." He whispered to himself and way his way back to his room.

Draco missed the practice the next two days. Hermione was worried about his whereabouts and so she decided to pay him a visit. He was just dismissing a class when she knocked on the already open door to get his attention.

"Come on in Granger. Please." Draco said with a hint of sarcasm. "Sorry I don't have the next class for you to highjack."

"Draco, why haven't you been coming to the class?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Well, I saw they are doing better now. They don't need chauffeuring by their house head and I too have better things to do."

"Well, I would really love you there Draco. The students and I like it when you are there." She said sheepishly.

"What is the Draco game Granger? Since when are we on the first name basis?" Draco stood dangerously close to Hermione now.

"We have always been Draco. You just took all that back." Hermione said defiantly now.

"Fine Granger, I will come to the practice."

"Thank You Malfoy"

Draco couldn't deny that Hermione calling him by his last name hurt him somewhere, especially after hearing his name from her lips.

He nodded at Hermione and left without saying anything. Hermione knew that Draco was resisting hard but she wasn't giving up on him now.

When Draco made it to the Room of Requirement the next session he saw the class was dancing in pairs. They were doing a sensuous salsa routine. Hermione had paired up with Dominic and it had not escaped him that the female population in the room was smitten with Dominic and his Latin charms. Hermione currently seemed to be wrapped around his waist. Draco made a disgusted face, he knew it was just a routine but that didn't mean that Hermione should be enjoying it so much. Hermione chose that very moment to step away from Dominic and made her way over to Draco.

"Careful, somebody will think there is a dead skunk somewhere." She pretended to look around mocking him.

"You seem to be enjoying this way too much." Draco grimaced.

"Jealous are we?" Hermione winked at him and left a fuming Draco to make way back to Dominic.

Over the next few days Draco kept himself in check and avoided talking and looking at Hermione at all costs.

Hermione having seen some hope of success was close to giving up now. Two months will soon be over and she had made no substantial progress! She needed expert advice and she knew who to contact.

Next day the students had a Hogsmeade trip and Hermione sipped coffee in an open air café which had recently opened there, it served both alcohol and lighter caffeine drinks much to the pleasure of both the sexes. She was reading Pride and Prejudice, her favourite book of all time.

"Well, I knew I would find you buried in a book somewhere."Ginny grinned as she playfully covered Hermione's eyes with both her hands.

"And I knew I would find you troubling someone Gin!" Hermione laughed.

"Aww!" Ginny pouted and gave in to the laughter.

"Ginny, I have barely two weeks left to wrap up the dance lessons. We have to show then. We are not close enough to our mark!"

"Minny, you are the brightest witch of this century and here you are nothing but a huge ball of nerves. Can you say you have employed all the cunning at your disposal?"

"Ginny! I am not going to spell or trick him!" Hermione was shocked.

"Hermione! You are not using the charm at every woman's fingertips and a weakness every male has!"

As Hermione continued to look puzzled Ginny sighed in exasperation.

"Sometimes I think when the lord above was giving away common sense you just made goo-goo eyes at Malfoy. There is one ultimate weapon Hermione."

"Spill it Ginny. Why the build-up?" Hermione was losing patience and she could see Ginny was enjoying this too much.

"Jealousy" Ginny's eyes shone with mischief.

Hermione stared at her friend for some time and scoffed.

"Really? THAT is your grand plan? I tried okay, it failed miserably on him." Hermione added ruefully.

"Trust me woman. I will make this happen for you. I have had enough of you pining on him. It's time to get him. Remember S.E.D.U.C.E!"

Just then Ginny's eyes fell on Dominic drinking at the bar and she knew her next course of action. Draco chose the precise moment to walk into the bar. He didn't acknowledge both Ginny and Hermione and went straight for the alcohol.

"Hey Minny, Let's go. We have met after a long time and I want us to celebrate with some shopping!" Hermione groaned in obvious displeasure but went anyways. She had to admit Ginny had fabulous dressing sense. As Ginny followed Hermione out of the café nobody noticed her whispering something and waving her wand from behind her skirt at a very unsuspecting Dominic. Yes she'll set it all right for her best friend.

_**I happen to believe in jealousy! Do you? Please R & R! ^_^**_


	4. All the flashbacks

**_A/N: This is the chapters that clears up all the questions! My personal fav! :D_**

Chapter-4

As Draco sat in silence and drank his vodka shots Dominic scooted over to him.

"Hey buddy! How are you?" Dominic asked extra cheerfully clearly drunk.

Draco looked at him with disdain "Please don't disturb me. I am not in the mood."

"Well, it must be about the very delicious Hermione Granger I assume who's got you boxers in a twist?"

"You better not involve her in this you pathetic excuse of a man and especially not in that tone." Draco growled.

"Woah! Easy! She has her hands all over me too you know. Can't seem to get enough of me!"

Draco didn't know what happened next, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was Dominic's words that switched the anger in him but he got up and punched him hard in the face. Dominic stumbled back upon the other stools and fell down hard.

Draco was breathing hard trying to control herself and he just decided to walk out of there. Dominic wasn't worth his attention.

News went around later that day that Draco had beaten the crap out of Dominic and the gossip mills made it into something as elaborate as a death duel.

Hermione stormed into Draco's office later that day. "What the hell were you thinking attacking him like that?" she yelled at him.

"Why, is your lover boy hurt Granger?" He smirked at her.

"What is the problem with you Malfoy? Do you know that he has injured his leg and that he won't be able to perform in the show?" she screamed further.

"Well, what a shame. The stage will have one less loser that day"

"No Malfoy, It won't. You will replace him. You know the steps and you will partner with me on stage."

Draco broke into a derisive laughter. "You really think that I will participate in this juvenile production of yours?"

"Because it was your dream Draco and you lost it because of me. I want you to complete what you had left incomplete all those years ago."

Draco had stopped laughing he looked at Hermione seriously and she could clearly see the sadness enveloping him.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

A 10 year old bucktoothed girl made her way into the dance studio, a very famous one in all of London.

She was slight and lacked confidence in her walk. She sat awkwardly at a corner before their teacher came in when someone tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Hello! You have just joined?" He was a boy of around her age and slightly taller. He was lanky and blonde but the one feature which stood out were his sharp gray eyes.

"Yes, I am Hermione Granger." She smiled and stood up.

"You have a tough name! I will call you Hermy! I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." They shook hands and both of them knew they have found a friend.

Over the year they grew close and learned dancing together. Where Draco was Hermione went and vice versa too. They were inseparable until they both became 11 and received their Hogwart's letters.

One day after finishing with their dance session Draco sat Hermione down, she could see that something was bothering him.

"Hermy, Daddy told me something today. He told me that I shouldn't talk to people who are not like me." Hermione could see that this deeply troubled him.

"People like you Draco?"

"We are purebloods and dad will hurt me if he gets to know I am friends with you. I come to this dance class only because it is a pureblood tradition but they'd never let me come again if they know that I am friend's with you." Hermione could see that Draco was holding back on tears and she knew she would cry too if he did.

She sat close to him and held his hand "Draco, please do not worry. In school we will pretend that we don't know each other so that nobody doubts you. I promise you will dance as long as you want."

In Hogwarts Hermione stuck to her promise as best as she could. She hardly ever crossed paths with Draco when she was with Harry and Ron but she knew why Draco picked on her, it was his way of reminding her that he thinks of her always. Many times when they would find each other alone in the corridor they would talk about their day and share jokes. She would sometimes even help him with his homework. She even tended to his wound when she had punched him in the third year.

"I am so SO sorry Draco! I didn't mean to punch quite that hard!" Hermione apologised profusely.

Draco laughed and shook it off "It's perfectly fine Hermione. I crossed a line I know. At least now I know you know self defence and nobody can touch you but me." Draco faltered just when the words had escaped his lips. "I- I mean in dancing. When we partner up." He looked away clearly embarrassed and Hermione too found herself feeling warm in the cheeks.

They had continued with their classes whenever they would get their breaks, it'd be a happy retreat from the make believe bickering and they could happily spend quality time together.

It was the Yule ball when Draco had come to realise that he had developed feeling for Hermione and he wanted to propose her but he knew the time wasn't right. She was worried about the tasks Harry was given and it'd be inappropriate to ask her out when she was going frantic over her friend. In the following week students were given an off as Hogwarts needed to prepare for the coming challenge. Draco sat with her on stage, they were given a break. He marvelled at how Hermione had grown even more beautiful over the years. She still had a mass of bushy hair though that she desperately tried to manage but couldn't. Draco had to admit, he liked them open. They made her chocolate brown eyes pop out. Draco was happy that he could have this time to himself as he knew that in the school he would have to be mean to her again. Just when he was gearing up for a happy weak ahead his troubles came in the form of a new guy. Enrique.

He was the instant favourite of the teachers and the girls. They would woo over his Spanish accent and antiques.

But he had eyes for only one girl. Hermione. His Hermione.

He constantly tried to smooth talk her but she always politely side-stepped him. She never deserted Draco and always partnered up with him only. Enrique couldn't handle his defeat that easily and he buttered up the teachers so that they could change partners and he managed to charm his way to get himself partnerd with Hermione. Draco refused to dance that day citing pain in his leg. He just sat some distance from the stage and glared at Enrique twirling and holding Hermione. To say he was unhappy with the arrangement would be the understatement of the century.

Suddenly he saw the duo had made their way dangerously close to the edge of the stage and that Hermione was one twirl away from falling off the edge. And his worst fears came true. Hermione stumbled off the stage and she'd had a nasty fall too but Draco dived just in time and caught her just before she'd had hit the floor.

Hermione had her eyes tightly shut anticipating the fall that never came; she was surprised that strong pair of arms held her close. She opened them to find Draco looking at her with concern. "You okay Hermione?"

She hugged him tight "Oh my God! Yes yes! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Thank God." Draco made a move to stand up but couldn't as a sharp pain shot through his leg.

He sat down again his face twisted in agony.

Hermione fearing the worst sat down to inspect him. "Oh Draco! You might have sprained your ankle or there could be a fracture! Oh no!"

"As long as you are safe Mione" Hermione was surprised to see that he still smiled for her. She felt rush of emotions for him she had never really acknowledged before. "You will be okay Draco! Let's take you to the hospital."

He was admitted in St. Mungo's for the week due to a fracture which also meant that he couldn't participate in the show they had worked towards since last summer.

"I will stay here with you and take care of you Draco. I will not perform." Hermione held Draco's hand as she sat near his hospital bed.

"Are you kidding Hermione? You have to perform for the both of us now! You are a wonderful dancer and I love to see you dancing. You open hair falling on your face and your lips smiling and eyes shining." Neither of them got to know how or when the hand Hermione had held previously made way to gently stroke her hair. He looked at her with love and adoration. "Hermione, there is something I have to say-"

Just then Enrique made way into the ward and interrupted the moment. Draco's hand fell limp at his side and Hermione blushed.

"Hey girl, why are you here? We have to practice!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco and then flicked his eyes towards Enrique. Draco chuckled. "Best of luck Hermione. I will meet you when the show is over. Good luck."

Hermione ruffled Draco's hair and looked at him fondly. "Get Well soon Draco. I will miss you.

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"Draco you couldn't perform because of me that time. I have always felt guilty and I want to make do of that. I know you have been angry at me ever since. You just went back home and never talked to me after that. I am so sorry." Hermione looked at Draco earnestly.

"Hermione, do you know why I never talked to you after that?" Draco had turned his back to Hermione and his voice had gone dangerously low.

"It was because of you and your precious Enrique. I couldn't perform because I broke your fall and how did you repay me?"

Hermione was still in the dark, she remembered nothing of the night. She stepped towards Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you talking about Draco?"

"I am talking about you kissing him Hermione!" Draco bellowed at her and suddenly it all came rushing back to Hermione.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

The performance went smoothly. Everyone loved the centre stage couple Hermione and Enrique. As they took their bow in the standing ovation Hermione missed Draco terribly. He was supposed to be here with her and it was her fault that he was stuck in the hospital bed. After the pack up she made a beeline towards the exit only to be intercepted by Enrique.

"Party with us?"

"No Enrique. I have to go to meet Draco." Hermione tried to dodge him and make her way around him.

Two other girls stepped in her way "Oh Please Hermione! Please come with us! We won't take too much of your time. Promise."

Hermione sighed and agreed.

In the one hour that Hermione was in the bar she was aware of Enrique's less than noble intentions but she let them pass. What could he possibly do in a crowded bar? She let him buy her few drinks and she chatted with him politely. Even when she was having a good time with the company her mind was straying towards Draco and in her diverted mind she didn't see Enrique slip something in her drink. She felt exceptionally light-headed, which was weird as she knew she had high alcohol tolerance. In her drunken state Enrique's face seemed to be shifting. Somehow his brownish hair seemed to brighten and become blond, his face became longish and his eyes turned grey. The soft silver she had come to love. She got up gingerly and kissed Enrique full in the lips and whispered into his ears. As she stood up straighter the world seemed to shift on it's axis as she fell and in the commotion that ensued nobody saw Draco make his way out of the bar and into the night alone a lone tear tricking down his cheek.

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

Hermione recounted the whole story to Draco and he listened with a gaping mouth. What had he done?

Hermione too was hurt and surprised as she recalled the part about the night she had forgotten due to the alcohol. She had been drugged that night.

Draco felt ashamed that he had doubted Hermione, he felt angry at himself for never confronting her before. "Hermione, I am so sorry. I had thought that you liked him better and I just left. I could face seeing you with anyone else." Draco ran a frantic hand through his hair, agitated.

"Draco, you know what I whispered into his ear that night?" Realisation dawned in Draco's eyes but he couldn't believe his good fortune. His heartbeat could be heard in the silent office.

Hermione stepped closer to him and leaned to whisper lovingly into his ears "I love you Draco, I have always loved you. Will you be my partner for life too?"

She stepped back and looked at Draco's molten eyes afraid of his reaction.

"But-but Ginny said seduce someone. You had to seduce Dominic that is why I lost it and picked a fight with him." Draco babbled.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh now. "Draco, It was all Ginny's plan. She planned all this so that we could come closer and be together finally and by seduce we meant '_**S.E.D.U.C.E. (Screw Everyone, Draco Under Control for Eternity)**_' I knew it was a horrible-"

Just then she was cut off when a pair of lips crashed on hers. Draco held her face in his left palm and enveloped her waist with his right arm. They kissed for what seemed like eternity. Each of them pouring their desperation, their pain of separation and the joy of re-uniting into that kiss. When they finally broke Hermione has tears streaming down her eyes. She never hoped that day would come, never imagined that she would get her Draco back. She hugged him tight and promised to herself that she will never hurt him again, she'd rather die instead.

**_Draco the dancer! What is your opinion? Please R&R! ^_^_**


	5. Lockdown

Chapter-5

The great hall had been set as a stage for tonight's performance. Hermione was anxious as this was her first ever show as a choreographer. She didn't expect it to be world class but she didn't want her students to be embarrassed because of her. She wore a red salsa dress with shimmering golden threads flowing from her waistline to the hem. It was backless and was tied by jewelled strap at the neck. She wore deep make up and once again had managed her hair into a fashionable bun and held it in place with a silver pin.

Suddenly someone placed an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"I have told you Hermione, I like your open hair best." Draco pulled the clip and freed her hair and kissed her just below her temple.

He spun her around and placed a feather-light kiss on her lips.

He wore a black shirt made of a net like fabric which had a deep cut down his torso. Along the cut a violet band had been added to dress up the shirt. His pants were black and tight and complimented his long legs. Nobody would deny that Draco looked handsome tonight and his gel-free hair added to his charm.

"Mmm.. I like this dress. Keep it shall we?" Hermione teased Draco.

"Only if we keep yours!" and Draco picked her bridal style and twirled her around. He was finally happy and where he belonged.

As the duo stepped on the stage, they were met by a stunned silence. Then the whole hall erupted in whispers. "Was it really Professor Malfoy with Professor Granger?"

"Professor Malfoy can _DANCE_?"

As the music filled the hall and Draco moved passionately against Hermione with the sensual beat it became clear that he is quite a performer and the whole hall erupted in a cheer. They oozed sexiness would have been least to say. They moved like two beautifully choreographed celestial objects. Their chemistry was flawless and divine. They were meant for each other and the fact that they are in love didn't escape anyone in that room that day.

"You swing you hips mighty well Professor Granger." Draco jested mid-performance.

"Well, why didn't I hear this from you in all those practice sessions when you ogled at me professor Malfoy?"

"Tell me one thing though, why was Dominic being a jerk that day in the bar?"

"I would say Draco that we have a very persistent Ginny to thank."

"Well, God Bless Weaslette for her ingenious plan." Draco said while he lifted Hermione.

"Ah! Why don't you say that to her yourself, mister?"

"What? You rather have me give away my broodish charm?" he smirked as he dipped her low for a step.

"My wish is your command Draco."

"Always baby." Draco finished the sequence in a classic stance and kissed Hermione gently on the cheeks.

She looked into Draco's youthful eyes filled with love for her and her thundering heart fervently whispered.

**_Thanks Ginny._**

_**So what did you think? Ginny is pretty wonderful no? Constructive criticism is most welcome! R&R! ^_^**_


End file.
